Eternal affection
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: SEQUEL TO BROTHER'S TREASURE! Setelah peristiwa itu, Hali jadi semakin protective kepada si adik sampai meninggalkan sebentar pun dia sudah risau dan dirinya semakin pemarah. Taufan ni lagi satu. Dirinya selalu tersenyum walaupun keadaan sedih dan selalu tidak mahu membebankan abangnya selalu kerana menjaganya. Apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka? Brotherly love HaliTau!
1. Chapter 1: Perubahan

**Aku dah kembali! Yes cuti dah datang well lama dah start. Ini masanye aku nak buat sequel ni! Sequel apa? Sequel dari Brother's treasure! Maaf kerana delay ye. Baik mari Author Angin Taufan mulakan.**

 **Disclaimer: Character bukan aku punya ya. Kepunyaan Nizam Razak. Genre sama dengan Brother's treasure kecuali tambah satu lagi...drama. Maaf kalau brotherly love nye tak kuat or didnt I. Typo dan tatabahasa hancur sori dan abaikannya ya!**

 **Read, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lima tahun telah berlalu setelah berlakunya peristiwa penculikan si adik. Kini si abang iaitu Boboiboy Halilintar berumur 22 tahun dan si adik, Boboiboy Taufan berumur 6 tahun. Si adik ini juga telah bersekolah darjah 1 manakala si abang telah memasuki alam universiti tahun ke 4. Nampaknya semua keadaan telah berubah drastik sejak itu.

Kenapa?

Kerana kehidupan mereka semakin susah dengan belajar serta kondisi kehidupan semakin menyusahkan. Oleh itu dengan pelahannya personaliti diri mereka mula berubah. Halilintar, seorang abang yang boleh tersenyum dan juga boleh bertutur kata dengan senang hati kepada wajah adiknya yang asyik di minta perhatian dahulu sudah berubah menjadi seorang yang semakin dingin dan pemarah.

Si adik Taufan pula, personalitinya seperti kita sudah tahu sifatnya ceria, manja dan bergurau senda. Tetapi dengan sifat abangnya yang diketahui semakin memburuk dia juga mula nak menyusahkan abangnya. Bagaimana dia menyusahkannya? Perenggan selepas ini akan menceritakan. Bahkan menceritakan bagaimana hidup mereka sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu telah kembali dan waktu pagi seperti ini si abang masih tidur kerana semalam dia akhir tidur sebab menyelesaikan kerja rumahnya. Sangat akhir sampai posisinya salah iaitu kepala hampir mengecah ke lantai manakala bahagian tubuhnya serta kedua kaki di atas katil. Tiba-tiba pintu biliknya terbuka sendirinya. Rupanya si adik yang membuka pintu itu.

Ini telah menjadi sebagai rutin bagi Taufan iaitu membanguni abangnya. Dia tidak suka membangunkan abangnya apalagi bila abangnya semakin berubah terhadapnya. Bukan sepatutnya si abang menjadi contoh untuknya malah ini sudah jadi songsang terbailk.

Dia melangkah setapak ke depan dan menggoncang badan si abang tetapi betapa kuatnya dia menggoncang kekuatan badannya tidak dapat tandingi abangnya untuk membangunkannya.

"Ish! Susahnya nak bangunkan Abang Hali ni. Semakin teruk. Macam mana nak bangunkan ni? Hah! Hmm... Hehehehe."

Dia mengambil bantal si abang yang berada di atas lantai lalu menghempaskannya ke wajah Halilintar beberapa kali. Kemudian dia mengeret abangnya dari katil sampai kedengaran bunyi hentakan di antara kepala si abang dan lantai.

"Aduh!" Akhirnya ada bunyi dari Halilintar tetapi ini bukan penghabisan dari kehelahan Taufan. Ada lagi satu rupanya. Dia mengambil sekeping kertas lalu mengulungnya. Selepas itu dia...

"Bangun bang! Bangun!" Jerit Taufan ke telinga abangnya.

"Hah?! Apakah?! Ish! Taufan!" Marah Halilintar saat mengetahui adiknya berada di sisinya.

"Kenapa kau bangunkan aku?! Nak buat kacau?!" Sambung balik si abang.

"Ish! Abang ni pagi-pagi ja nak mengamuk."

"Itu semua salah kau!"

"Abang janganlah macam tu. Baik dah Taufan bangunkan abang tau. Baik abang bangun sebelum Taufan main lagi."

"Yelah, yelah. " Balas Halilintar mengerah kalah.

"Abang..."

"Apa?"

"Adik lapar." Ujar si adik yang telah mentampilkan wajah comelnya.

"Hm... yelah."

.

.

.

.

Sekarang kedua adik-beradik ini berada di dapur setelah selesai perkara itu. Waktu itu Halilintar sedang masak nasi goreng manakala si adik tengah duduk di meja makan lagi menunggu sarapannya. Taufan asyik merenung ke arah abangnya sambil memikir. Apa yang difikir oleh sekecil ni? Iaitu memikir apa sebabnya abangnya berubah.

"Apa tengok-tengok? Memang ada tak kena ke apa ku masak?" Sahut Halilintar tiba-tiba seperti dia tahu apa si adik tengah buat.

"Huh? Lah~ Salah ke adik tengok abang. Bukannya adik erti memasak." Balas Taufan.

"Hm..."

"Abang?"

"Boleh tak jangan cakap? Bising."

"Ish! Kenapa dengan abang ni?" Tanya Taufan dengan nada yang menurun.

"Apa?" Tanya Halilintar yang semakin marah.

"Abang semakin dingin dan marah kat Taufan. Memang Taufan ada buat apa-apa?"

"Tak ada! Jangan banyak cakap. Nah sarapan dah siap." Kata si abang yang tiba-tiba menukar subjek. Dia memberikan sepiring nasi goreng kepada adiknya lalu duduk di sebelahnya dan makan sarapannya.

"Yay! Terima kasih abang!" Jerit ceria si adik.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu sarapan sudah selesai dan kini si abang tengah mencuci pinggan mereka. Diri Halilintar semakin letih dengan semua tekanan yang dia ada pada waktu itu. Seperti dia tengah membuat pelbagai kerja dalam masa yang sama. Tetapi nasiblah adiknya tidaklah menyusahkan sangat padanya.

Betul ke?

Apabila dia telah selesai mencuci pinggan, dia mendengar suara adiknya memanggilnya yang tidak dekat darinya. Rupanya adiknya berdiri disebelah abangnya membuatkan si abang sedikit terlompat.

"Abang Hali... Boleh kita ke taman?" Tanya si adik.

"Tak boleh." Jawap Halilintar singkat lalu berjalan ke tingkat dua.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taufan kecewa.

"Abang sibuk dengan belajar."

"Salah ke abang tinggalkan itu sekejap?"

"Tak boleh."

"Hm... Kalau macam tu, Taufan main belakang rumah ya."

"Aku tak benarkan, Taufan."

"Hah? Kenapa? Apa salahnya? Bukannya Taufan keluar rumah. Sekitar rumah ja."

"Aku cakap. Tak boleh tak bolehlah!" Jerit Halilintar membuatkan adiknya terdiam.

"Aku tak dapat perhatikan kau kat luar rumah. Jadi jangan ke mana-mana." Sambung si abang lalu naik ke tingkat dua.

"Hpm! Abang jahat! Penakut! Itu pun abang tak mau Taufan keluar!" Merajuk Taufan menoleh jauh dari abangnya.

"Apa kau cakap?!" Marah Halilintar.

"Abang Hali jahat!"

"Ish! Kurang ajar punya adik! Baik kau diam sebelum aku marahi kau lebih teruk lagi." Marah si abang yang mula menaiki tangga.

"Huwaaa! Abang Hali tak adil! Huwaaa! Kenapa abang jadi macam ni?! Apa salah Taufan?!" Nangis Taufan yang sudah memeluk kedua lututnya.

.

.

.

.

3 jam telah berlalu setelah berlakunya petengkaran diantara mereka. Kini si abang masih berkurung di dalam biliknya tengah belajar dan tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi kepada adiknya di tingkat bawah.

Perasaannya rasa tidak enak kerana suasananya sunyi, sangat sunyi. Dia mula risau apa adiknya memang tidak menuruti arahannya. Dia merasa cemas dengan perasaan ini lalu memutuskan untuk mengcek keadaan di bawah.

"Ish! Buat kacau ja. Menyusahkan betul." Kesal Halilintar. Apabila dia sudah separuh jalan di tangga dia nampak bahawa adiknya ada masih di sana.

"Hm... Aku ni risau sangatlah."

Dia mula memerhatikan Taufan sebelum dia naik balik ke atas. Sekarang adiknya tengah mewarna di meja makan dengan wajah yang muram. Itu normal baginya kerana dia tahu adiknya masih merajuk. Tetapi ada suatu yang yang agak pelik baginya. Apa dia? Bekas tangsian yang masih segar di wajah si adik.

"Dia menangis? Hm... apasal dia ni? Merajuk sikit dah menangis. Tapi takkan dia menangis selama 3 jam. Mesti ada hal ni?" Bisik si abang.

"Kenapa ni abang Hali?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba membuatkan si abang terkejut. Rupanya Taufan sedar akan keberadaan abangnya yang tidak jauh darinya. Mereka saling memandang dengan kekoknya membuatkan suasana hening seketika.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Kau pula apasal? Nak nangis ja." Tanya si abang yang telah mendekati adiknya.

"Huh? Oh... Sori. Taufan nangis tadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm... Taufan buat salah ke abang?" Tanya Taufan bersalah yang telah berdiri di depan abangnya. Tetapi si abang tidak membalas soalanannya malah berpaling muka darinya.

"Abang Hali. Apasal abang jadi macam ni? Kenapa? Abang marah kat Taufan ke masih?" Sambung Taufan dan sekali lagi tidak ada respon dari si abang.

"Taufan cuma nak keluar je. Itu pun nak marah ke?"

"Lagi-lagi nak keluar! Lagi-lagi nak keluar! Ini ke sebabnya kau nangis ke?! Aku cakap tak boleh. Tak bolehlah! Memang kau tak paham bahasa ke?!" Marah Halilintar tiba-tiba membuatkan Taufan terdiam ketakutan.

"Abang Hali..." Takut Taufan yang mula matanya memanas.

"Ish! Kau ni memang-"

"Abang Hali dah berubah! Abang selalunya baik kat adik! Abang selalu sayang kat adik! Abang Hali tak sayangkan adik lagi! Abang Hali jahat! Aku benci abang!" Jerit Taufan.

"BERANI KAU CAKAP MACAM TU AH!" Sekali lagi Halilintar menjerit. "Baik kau tarik balik apa kau cakap. Sebelum aku buat hal dengan kamu!"

"Aku tak nak. Aku tak akan. Memang abang Hali jahat! Abang tak sayangkan adik lagi! Aku benci abang Hali!"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah lemparan panas pada pipi Taufan, membuatkan juga Taufan jatuh ke lantai.

"Ahh! Abang!" Terkejut Taufan yang sudah teresak-esak.

"Kurang ajar punya adik!"

"Huwaaaa! Abang Hali jahat! Abang dah berubah! Huwaaa! Jahat betul!"

"Ish!" Halilintar hendak menamparnya lagi sebelumnya ada seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba memegang pergelanggannya.

"Kenapa kau buat macam ni Hali?! Sampai hati kau nak tampar adik mu sendiri!" Jerit lelaki itu. Rupanya lelaki itu adalah Boboiboy Gempa, saudara lima tahun lebih tua dari Halilintar.

Kenapa Gempa tiba-tiba datang? Sebenarnya Gempa berjanji berjumpa dengan Halilintar sebelum ni dan apabila dia sampai, dia mendengar tangisan Taufan lalu dia membuka pintu tanpa teragak-agak.

"Apasal kau ni?! Lepaskan aku?!" Arah Halilintar.

"Supaya kau memukul adikmu lagi? Jangan harap! Apa dah jadi kat kau ni?!" Ujar Gempa.

"Nak cari pasal ke kau ni?! Ini masalah aku sama Taufan! Jangan masuk campur!"

"Suka hati aku nak masuk campur atau tak. Selagi kau nak pukul adik mu selagi aku takkan lepaskan kau!"

"Ish!" Halilintar menarik lengannya agar dilepaskan lalu memegang colar Gempa.

"Kau memang nak cabar aku ya!" Cabar Halilintar.

"Marilah!" Terima Gempa.

Taufan terkejut serta risau saat mereka berdua mula nak bergaduh sampai terhenti tangisannya. Dia tidak mahu mereka bergaduh kerananya. Dia merasa kesal lalu mencuba memberhentikan pergaduhan antara kucing dan anjing ini.

"Abang Hali! Abang Gempa! Jangan gaduh!" Jerit Taufan tetapi kedua orang dewasa ini tidak mendengarnya.

"Abang Hali!" Panggil Taufan sambil menarik seluar abangnya.

"Ish! Lepaskan aku!" Geram Halilintar lalu menolak Taufan. Tetapi dia tidak perasan bahawa sikunya terkena kepalanya membuatkan Taufan jatuh dan menghempas kepalanya ke sudut meja yang tajam.

"Ahh!" Jatuhnya Taufan ke lantai. Gempa yang mula mendengar jeritan si kecil terkejut dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Dia menjerit risau.

"Taufan!" Halilintar tiba-tiba hairan kenapa Gempa menjerit dan apabila dia memusing kepalanya matanya mula membulat. Dia melihat adiknya telah jatuh pengsan.

"Taufan!" Jerit Halilintar. Dia berlari kepada si adik lalu mengangkat dia ke lengannya. Air matanya mula mengalir tidak percaya dia telah mensakiti adiknya. Dengan pelahan dia menyentuh pipi Taufan.

"Taufan... Taufan... bangunlah... Aku mohon. Bangunlah. Hisk, hisk, hisk." Rayu si abang tetapi mata si kecil tertutup rapat.

"TAUFAN!" Jerit Halilintar. Suatu kelembapan telah dirasai olehnya dari tangan kanannya dan apabila dilihatnya, cecari berwarna merah pekat terkena tangannya. Sekali lagi matanya membulat.

"Tak! Tak mungkin! Taufan!"

"Hali! Kau harus bawanya ke hospital ni!" Cemas Gempa. Halilintar mengangguk pelahan setuju.

.

.

.

.

Di hospital,

Taufan telah masuk ke ruang kecemasan dan sekarang dia sedang dirawat. Waktu ketika itu kedua orang dewasa tengah menunggu di tempat ruangan iaitu Gempa yang sedang duduk menunggu dan si abang yang lagi mundar-mandir. Dia takut apa akan terjadi kepada adik satu-satunya.

"Maafkan aku Taufan! Ini semua salah aku! Kalau aku tak marah saja dia takkan terluka!" Kesal Halilintar yang kini telah jatuh ke lantai memeluk tubuhnya dan menangis.

"Aku... aku memang abang yang tak guna!"

"Sudahlah, Hali. Taufan akan baik-baik je tu." Kata Gempa cuba menenangkan saudaranya.

"Mana kau tau! Aku...aku sangat sayangkan dia sampai jadi macam ni."

"Apa maksud kau?" Tanya Gempa hairan kerana selama ini Gempa melihat Halilintar selalu melukai Taufan.

"Kerana trauma ku bahawa dia akan hadapi masalah bila aku tidak memerhatikannya."

"Kesan 5 tahun yang dulukan? Ia telah melekat apa dirimu dan sekarang kau menjadi protective kepadanya kan?"

"Hmm... Maafkan aku adik. Ini semua salah ku." Bisik Halilintar.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar pintu kecemasan telah dibuka membuat kedua dewasa ini menghampir kepada lelaki berbaju putih. Seorang doktor yang telah merawat si kecil.

"Doktor, macam mana dengan Taufan?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Kamu ahli kerluarganya ke?" Tanya pula doktor itu.

"Ya, kami ahli keluarganya. Aku abangnya dan dia saudaranya."

"Baiklah. Taufan masani keadaan stabil. Nasib baik darah yang mengalir itu tidak banyak yang boleh membuatkan kekurangan darah. Juga nasib tiada bahagian kepala yang tercedera kerana hentakkan kepada kepalanya agak kuat. Buat sementara ini dia hanya pengsan. Belum pasti akan ada masalah lain lagi." Ujar doktor dengan lebarnya.

"Boleh kami lihat keadaannya?"

"Boleh. Saya minta izin pergi dulu ya." Minta diri doktor itu lalu pergi.

"Jom kita masuk." Arah Halilintar kepada Gempa tetapi sebelum itu terlebih dahulu Gempa memegang lengan Halilintar.

"Kau saja yang masuk. Aku ada hal ni." Kata Gempa.

"Betul ke ni?" Tanya Halilintar tidak pasti.

"Masuk jelah. Lagipun urusan kau dengannya belum selesai." Sambung Gempa lalu pergi dari situ. Setelah Halilintar tidak lagi kelihatan dari saudaranya dia pun masuk ke dalam.

Suasana yang sunyi dengan bau ubat yang tidak menenangkan semakin dirasai waktu memasuki bilik rawatan si adik membuatkan dia rasa seram. Dia melihat keadaan bilik ini.

Bilik ini berwarna putih dan mempunyai sebiji meja kecil di sudut kiri manakala di sudut kanan terletaknya sebuah sofa. Bilik ini juga mempunyai satu jendela besar yang menunjukkan permandangan Pulau Rintis yang cantik. Bukan itu juga, tempat ini juga mempunyai katil yang memang sepatutnya ada dan terletaknya adiknya baring di atasnya.

Halilintar mendekati kepada si adik dan melihat kondisi adiknya. Dia melihat adanya pembalut putih diikat di kepalanya yang sudah dikotori oleh ubat yang bercampuran dengan darah. Wajahnya pucat lagi menenangkan seperti dia berada dalam alam tidur tetapi dia tahu adiknya itu pengsan kerananya.

Air matanya kini mengalir mengesal dengan semua perbuatannya kepadanya disebabkan traumanya terhadap dahulu dan keadaan semasa dia telah berubah. Dia mengusap kepala si adik dengan pelahan sambil meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku Taufan. Maafkan aku. Ini semua salah aku. Aku cuma risau kerana aku tak dapat berada disamping mu selalu. Maaf. Aku memang sial." Tiba-tiba dia merasa seperti adanya memegang tangannya. Rupanya Taufan telah sedar.

"Abang... jangan cakap macam tu. Abang Hali adalah abang yang terbaik untuk ku." Katanya tersenyum lemah.

"Taufan! Maafkan aku Taufan. Aku dah kasar kat kau. Aku marah kau tanpa sebab. Aku tak patut berubah hanya sebab yang lain telah berubah. Maafkan aku ya. Aku janji akan selalu bersama mu. Kau taukan aku sayangkan kau." Maaf si abang menangis.

"Taufan tau abang Hali. Maaf kerana kata tak baik kat abang. Jangan nangis ya? Taufan tak suka." Balas Taufan. Kini mereka saling tersenyum sedih. Taufan pun telah pelahan mengalirkan air matanya dan dengan pelahan Halilintar memeluknya lalu pelahan menangis teresak-esak.

"Terima kasih adik."

"Terima kasih abang Hali jugak."

 **~TBC**

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter 1 dah siap! Macam mana ok tak? Maaf ada aliran cepat. Asyik ada yang mengacau aku dari buat ni hanya dapat buat pada waktu malam buat. Waktu tu ja ideaku flow dengan cepat itu pun aku harus ditangguh dulu.**

 **Btw Terima kasih kerana sempat singgah ke ff ni. Kalau tak pernah baca cerita sebelum sequel ni bacalah. Mungkin ada kaitan dengan ff ni. Aku mungkin tak akan siap ff ni sampai habis cuti jadi setia dengan ff ni tau. Aku akan cuba sedaya upaya untuk habiskan ff. Hanya ada chapter 5 ja utk ff ni.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih. Favourite dan follow marilah! Aku senang punya. Also...**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

 **~Author Angin Taufan**


	2. Chapter 2: Pembulian & Beban

**Assalamualaikum semua! Author AnginTaufan dah kembali. Rindu author buat cerita panjang mcm ni. Selalu buat cerita dialog saja sampai nak hilang mcm mana nak tulis panjang mcm ni. Maaf tak dpt sambung sejak cuti sekolah bulan March, sibuk dgn kehidupan sekolah. Tanpa berlengah masa aku balas reviews korang.**

 **whiterose :**

 **Terima kasih untuk semangatnya. Ini selanjutnya.**

 **Floral Lavender :**

 **Ha ah, sequal dah mula dan ini chapter ke 2. Mhm kesian Taufan. Btw terima kasih utk reviewnya. Maaf tak dpt selesaikan sebelum habis cuti bulan March masa tu.**

 **Cute girl :**

 **Thanks utk reviewnya. Ini chapter selanjutnya.**

 **hopie :**

 **Boleh eh lanjut. Kenapa tak lanjut. Ni melayu. Ini chapter 2**

 **nuralanifatinimohdhamdan :**

 **Kenapa Halilintar mcm tu? Ia sebab si Hali tu trauma (liat cerita Brother's Treasure). Apa pun ini chapter baru**

 **Gak penting :**

 **Ini chapter seterusnya. Sokay tak tau apa nak review.**

 **Disclaimer: Sama mcm chapter lepas. Semua characters bukan aku punya. Semua kepunyaan Nizam Razak. Genre sama masih dgn Brother's Treasure kecuali tambahan baru iaitu drama. Typo dan tatabahasa hancur diabaikan ya?**

 **Read enjoy dan review! Tolonglah.**

* * *

Chapter 2 (Pembulian & Beban)

 _"Dua minggu selepas perkelahian saudara."_

Pukul lima pagi di hari yang biasa. Matahari yang mula terbit dari timur telah menyinar cahayanya hampir ke seluruh Pulau Rintis. Kelembapan yang terasa juga pada waktu itu kerana turunnya hujan semalam. Air embun kini mengalir dari setiap daun, tidak ketinggalan juga, bunyi burung kekicauan yang mengindahkan pagi tersebut.

Di sebuah rumah di Pulau Rintis, seorang budak lelaki berumur 6 tahun telah bangun dari tidurnya setelah jam loncengnya berbunyi. Budak yang beriris biru mula bangkit. Tiba-tiba dia terasa kepedihan yang sangat sakit pada perutnya.

Dia meringis kesakitan dan dengan pelahan dia turun dari katil lalu beranjak keluar bilik. Tetapi sebelum itu, dia memandang wajahnya ke cermin. Wajahnya hampir pucat menahan kesakitannya itu dan dengan pelahannya dia menampilkan senyuman paksa.

"Taufan. Kuatkan diri ya? Kau boleh buat." Ujar budak itu kepada dirinya sebagai semangat.

"Tolonglah. Aku tak nak susahkan abang Hali lagi. Aku nak abang Hali gembira." Sambung Taufan.

"Bertahan ya?"

Setelah Taufan selesai mandi, kini dia berada di depan bilik abangnya bertujuan untuk membangunkannya kerana selalunya si abang masih tidur.

Dengan itu, Taufan mencapai tombol pintu tersebut tetapi sebelum dia menutarkannya, pintu itu pun dah terbuka dan munculnya si abang.

Taufan dengan wajah keliru memandang kepada abangnya. Halilintar yang dalam keadaan yang sudah mandi pun memandang adiknya, mungkin itu sebabnya Taufan keliru.

"Abang Hali dah bangun rupanya. Tak payahlah Taufan nak bangunkan abang. Letih juga nak bangunkan abang setiap hari." Ceria Taufan tetapi dirinya tahu bahawa dia tak begitu ceria.

"Hmm..." Diam Halilintar sambil menampilkan wajah yang selalu kita tahu.

Taufan pun turun ke lantai bawah dan terus ke dapur, diikuti dengan si abang dari belakang.

"Taufan nak sarapan apa?" Tanya Halilintar apabila dah sampai.

"Hmm... Taufan nak mie goreng!" Sebut Taufan. Halilintar hanya angguk lalu mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk di masak.

"Taufan nak tolong!" Ujar Taufan lagi.

"Maaf. Tapi Taufan tak boleh. Bahaya. Taufan duduk sahaja di meja makan dan jangan datang dekat."

"Alah~ Taufan nak tolong."

"Tak boleh~"

"Taufan nak nak nak jugak!" Degil si adik.

"Abang kata tak boleh." Jawap si abang yang tak mahu mengalah juga.

"Abang ni! Hpm!" Merajuk si adik tetapi tetap juga menghampiri si abang yang sedang memasak.

"Taufan." Cakap Halilintar dengan nada yang mula tinggi. Taufan berhenti langkahnya lalu pergi ke meja makan, tanda mengalah.

Beberapa minit kemudian, akhirnya selesainya si abang memasak. Taufan dengan terbuka seleranya pun makan makanan tersebut tetapi berlawanan dengan abangnya iaitu tidak bernafsu untuk makan. Halilintar hanya termenung depan rezeki.

Rupanya Halilintar memikir tentang kelakuannya dalam chapter sebelumnya. Dia masih merasa bersalah kepada Taufan. Dia ingat akan janjinya selepas itu iaitu kembali tersenyum kepada adiknya tetapi ia tidak semudah yang dikatakan.

"Abang." Sahut Taufan tetapi Halilintar telah tenggelam dalam fikirannya. Dia menyahut lagi tetap juga tak dapat, sampai kali ke lima akhirnya si abang sedar tetapi dengan perasaan...

"Apa?" Marah si abang.

"Uhhh..." Terdiam Taufan. Ini menyedarkan Halilintar.

"Haih~ Apa?" Tanya lagi Halilintar dan kali ini dengan lembutnya.

"Abang Hali makanlah. Nanti sejuk."

"Hmm... nanti je."

"Abang makanlah."

"Jangan degil ni Taufan."

"Hmm..." Terdiam Taufan sekali lagi. Kini keheningan berada di udara. Setiap perasaan telah terpendam dalam diri mereka masing-masing tidak tahu apa mereka patut buat. Halilintar mula merasa bersalah dan apabila dia nak berkata sesuatu adiknya terlebih dahulu berkata,

"Abang Hali tak tepati janji abang. Abang janji yang abang akan senyum balik. Kenapa abang tak menepatinya?"

"Mmm... maaf Taufan. Abang nak minta maaf. Abang dah cuba menepati tetapi abang tak mampu. Diri yang selalu Taufan lihat dahulu telah hilang. Abang tak dapat berubah seperti setia kala." Ujar lebarnya Halilintar. Setelah mendengar penjelasan itu, Taufan hanya mampu membasahi pipinya.

"Memang abang tak sayang Taufan lagi ke? Sampai abang tak dapat berubah untuk Taufan?"

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

"Kau ni biar betul?! Sampai hati kau kata macam tu kepada adik kau! Dia tu nak senyuman kasih sayang seorang abang je. Itu pun kau tak dapat tunaikan janji yang semudah itu?!" Jerit salah seorang kawan si Halilintar iaitu perempuan yang bertudung merah jambu.

Tinggal beberapa minit lagi kuliah si abang akan bermula. Sudah lama dia berada di Universiti Teknologi dan Pengajian Bahasa Pulau Rintis setelah dia mehantar adiknya ke sekolah rendah.

Ketika itu, dia bersama dengan kawan-kawannya dan dengan semudahnya mereka tahu bahawa dia mempunyai masalah hanya memandang dari wajahnya.

Dia memberitau masalahnya dan Yaya iaitu perempuan yang bertudung merah jambu terus marah kepadanya.

"Kau nak sakitkan dia lagi ke?" Sambung Yaya.

"Tak! Aku tak nak sakitkan dia lagi! Tapi aku tak mampu lagi memberi senyuman itu. Hanya yang ada pada ku ialah keselamatan adikku dan kasih sayang. Tidak semestinya kasih sayang itu dengan senyuman, bukan?" Balas Halilintar.

"Bukan! Kau salah! Kasih sayang harus dilihatkan kepada seseorang. Kalau kau buat macam tu orang itu tak yakin bahawa kau tu sayangkan dia. Dia akan terluka."

"Dia akan rasa macam tu?"

"Ye. Ingatlah kata ku. Nanti kau tau jika Taufan mula menjauhi kau."

"Mula menjauhi ku? Hmm..."

"Kau tau kan macam mana perangainya kan? Iaitu selalu bersenyum, selalu nak bermain. Personaliti yang sangat opposite dengan kau. Dia pun pasti menyayangi kau seperti kau menyayangi dia. Tapi kau nak ke terus macam ni?" Bersuara kawannya lagi seorang iaitu lelaki yang berambut ungu, Fang.

"Aku..." Kelu lidah Halilintar untuk menjawap.

"Dia dah bertahan untuk mu apabila kau marah. Juga dia selalu di sisi mu sebagai adik. Jadi, jadikanlah peluang itu iaitu berjanji padanya untuk membalas budinya. Fikirkanlah Hali." Potong Fang. Halilintar yang mendengar hanya mampu berdiam diri.

.

.

.

.

Ruih-rendah telah memenuhi suasana tempat itu. Ramai kanak-kanak berumur 5 tahun ke 12 tahun telah berkumpul di suatu tempat sambil makan makanan mereka, sama ada mereka bawa bekalan dari rumah atau dari membeli.

Bukan itu sahaja, sebahagiannya berada di kawasan lapang tengah makan juga atau bermain. Ya, tempat itu adalah sekolah lebih tepat adalah Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis.

Sekarang ini tengah waktu rehat, semestinya, dan adik kepada si abang berada di kawasan lapang bersama kawan-kawannya atau lebih dikenali sebagai sepupu dia. Mereka adalah Boboiboy Blaze dan Boboiboy Ice. Mereka berdua kembar yang setahun muda dari Taufan juga sekelas dengan dia.

Kedua kembar itu agak risau dengan keadaan kawan mereka itu kerana mereka telah menyaksikan semua. Kenapa ya?

"Taufan. Kau ok ke?" Tanya Blaze ke Taufan yang sejak lama dia merenung ke bawah.

"Aku ok Blaze." Jawap Taufan.

"Kami risau keadaan kau Taufan." Kata Ice pula.

"Usah risau ya. Aku ok saja." Balas lagi Taufan tetapi mereka tahu Taufan tidak okey.

"Taufan. Kenapa kau harus buat macam ni?" Sambung Ice.

"Hmm... Aku..."

Tiba-tiba, tiga orang budak murid lelaki darjah enam datang menghampiri mereka. Apa tujuan mereka datang kepada budak-budak yang baru darjah satu? Iaitu membuat kacau dengan mereka.

"Hai, Taufan. Nak main sama kitorang tak?" Sebut salah satu pembuli itu mungkin dia adalah ketua mereka. Tetapi budak-budak darjah satu tahu sebalik pertanyaan itu.

"Uhh..." Kelu Taufan kerana ketakutan.

"Hey! Sudahlah jangan kacau dia!" Marah Blaze.

"Nak cari gaduh ye? Mari sini." Kata seorang lagi pembuli. Blaze terus bersembunyi di belakang Ice sebaik sahaja pembuli itu menghampiri dia.

"Tolonglah. Janganlah cari pasal dengan mereka." Kata Taufan.

"Jadi kau nak main?" Tanya lagi si ketua.

"Uhh... Aku tak mau. Tolonglah. Apa salah Taufan?"

"Tak mau ye?" Tiba-tiba si ketua memetik jarinya lalu pengikutnya terus mensakiti si kembar dua.

"Huwaaa! Lepaskan kami!"

"Hah?! Jangan! Lepaskan mereka!"

"Jadi mau ke tak?"

"Uhh... Ba...ik...lah..."

Setelah Taufan memberi kebenaran, pengikut-pengikut si ketua pun lepaskan si kembar dua dan mereka terus menghampiri Taufan. Dengan tidak ada siapa yang boleh menolong Taufan, dia hanya mampu bertahan dari serangan pembuli itu iaitu kena belasah hampir kesemua anggota badan.

Blaze sama Ice hanya mampu menyaksikan kawan mereka menderita dengan perasaan kasihan dan bersalah.

"Tolonglah! Jangan kacau dia! Apa salah dia?!" Nangis Ice tetapi pembuli itu tidak mendengar pun.

Selama beberapa minit berlalu, akhirnya penyiksaan itu telah berhenti dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Taufan yang sudah luka berdarah.

"Taufan! Taufan! Kau ok ke?" Tanya Ice risau. Tetapi Taufan tak mampu berkata apa-apa hanya meringis kesakitan sambil mencuba bangun dari posisi baringnya.

"Taufan! Kau harus beritau cikgu yang kau kena buli! Mereka dah melampau!" Arah Ice.

"Jangan... Jangan beritau cikgu... Aduh." Rayu Taufan dan sudah duduk di permukaan bumi.

"Tapi kau dah lima kali kau kena buli. Jangan kau nak teruskan?" Ujar Blaze.

"Aku...aku...harus."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau nak teruskan?"

"Aku...aku tak nak bebankan abang Hali lagi! Aku tak nak!" Jerit Taufan.

"Abang Hali dah banyak berkorban untukku! Dia berusaha membesarkan aku! Aku hanya beban kepada abang Hali! Aku tak sanggup nak susahkan lagi abang ku! Kalau dia tau pasal ni, dia pasti sedih! Aku tak nak beritau! Aku terlalu sayangkan abang Hali! Huwaaa! Huhuhuhu..." Sambung Taufan yang sudah menitiskan air matanya.

"Taufan..."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian waktu sekolah sudah habis, Taufan serta dua kembar itu baru keluar dari bangunan sekolah dan menuju ke pagar sekolah.

Luka dan lebam Taufan masih lagi menyakitkan dia tetapi dia masih menahannya.

"Taufan." Sebut Ice nama sepupunya.

"Apa dia?" Hairan Taufan.

"Abang Hali berada di depan pagar dah."

"Eh? Haahlah. Okey. Aku pergi dulu ya." Ujar Taufan lalu pergi tetapi sebelum Taufan pergi jauh Blaze berkata pula.

"Taufan. Jangan terus macam ni. Kau hanya lebih sakitkan dirimu." Malangnya Taufan buat-buat tak mendengarnya.

Sudah 20 minit si abang tengah menunggu. Dengan kesenangan si abang iaitu habis waktu sekolah seperti si adik, dia boleh menjaganya sambil belajar.

"Abang Hali!" Panggil Taufan dengan senyuman palsunya yang tak sangka si abang mempercayainya.

"Ouh...Taufan dah siap rupanya. Jom pulang." Hulur tangan si abang.

"Mhm!" Sahut Taufan lalu mencapai tangannya. Tetapi si abang perasan adanya kesan lebam di tangan adiknya.

"Umm... Taufan? Kenapa ada lebam ni?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Hah? Takde apa-apa. Taufan jatuh tadi." Jawap Taufan cepat dan terus menarik tangannya dari si abang.

"Tapi ia bukan macam kesan jatuh je?" Tanya lagi Halilintar yang mula curiga.

"Ehh... Taufan jatuh tadi. Hehehehe." Jawap Taufan dan dengan risaunya dia terus lari dari Halilintar.

Tetapi Halilintar yakin sangat bahawa Taufan ada merahsiakan sesuatu darinya.

Ini menguatkan lagi keyakinannya apabila mereka hendak pulang, mereka terserempak sebuah taman permainan.

"Taufan. Taufan nak main di taman permainan?" Tanya Halilintar tujuan nak menebus kesalahannya.

"Ahh...tak apalah. Taufan tak ada rasa nak main hari ini." Jawap Taufan.

Halilintar syok bahawa adiknya menolak satu-satunya peluang untuk bermain. Selalunya hampir setiap hari Taufan merayu nak bawa dia bermain di taman permainan. Setelah dia mendengar jawapan itu, dia mula merasa kasih sayang mereka mula berjarak.

Juga, teringat akan katanya Yaya pagi tadi.

 _"Ye. Ingatlah kata ku. Nanti kau tau jika Taufan mula menjauhi kau."_

Halilintar mula sedar akan kesalahannya telah terlihat di depan matanya. Tidak sangka hanya dia mengingkari janji itu memberi impak yang sangat kuat.

"Astagfirullah. Apakah aku telah lakukan sampai dia mula menjauhi aku? Aku perlu selesaikan masalah ini dengan secepatnya." Bisik Halilintar.

.

.

.

.

Petang dah larut ke malam dan jam rumah di si sang adik-beradik telah menunjukkan pukul 8.35 malam, waktu makan malam bagi mereka setelah si abang menunaikan solat fardu Isyak.

Hanya ada kesunyian memenuhi suasana makan malam mereka, tidak ada sepatah kata pun disebutkan. Disebabkan si adik tengah memikirkan sesuatu sambil makan manakala si abang dari tadi melihat gelagat adiknya dengan risau. Entah apakah si adik tengah fikirkan? Itulah soalan yang ada di minda si abang sekarang. Tetapi kita tahu apakah Taufan sedang fikirkan sekarang.

"Haih~ Taufan. Apa yang Taufan fikirkan sampai tak tentu arah Taufan makan?" Tanya Halilintar yang tak tahan dengan masalah ini.

"Huh? Taufan mana ada fikirkan apa-apa." Jawap Taufan.

"Yelah tu. Jadi kenapa sampai termakan lada?"

"Hah? Termakan lada?" Hairan Taufan yang tak sedar bahawa dia termakan lada. Apabila kepedasan itu datang kepadanya dia terus mengambil air dan minum.

"Taufan. Beritaulah apa dah jadi kat sekolah?"

"Memang tak ada apa-apa abang."

"Tapi kenapa ada bekas lebam tu?"

"Kan Taufan cakap Taufan jatuh tadi."

"Tapi...itu bukan kesan jatuh."

"Haih~ betullah! Taufan jatuh tadi! Kenapa tak percaya Taufan ni? Taufan kata Taufan jatuh tadi." Degil Taufan yang tak sangka suaranya mula sedikit membesar.

Halilintar yang terkejut tidak lagi menanya. Hatinya telah terluka dengan apa yang dah terjadi. Halilintar tahu adiknya ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu sampai terpaksa melukakan dia. Tapi apakah sebabnya? Apakah betul kata Yaya bahawa Taufan akan mula menjauhinya kerana Taufan tak yakin akan Halilintar sayangkan adiknya?

Setelah mereka selesai makan malam, mereka berada di ruang tamu. Anda anggap mereka akan bermain bersama bukan? Sebenarnya mereka hanya membuat kerja sendiri iaitu si adik buat kerja rumahnya dan si abang menonton televisyen.

Halilintar tidak menumpukan perhatian ke rancangan yang ada di televisyen malah kepada adiknya. Taufan tidak ada sekali pun memandang dia. Ini menyedihkan Halilintar.

Sehingga tidak sedar bahawa malam dah mula lewat dan si adik pun mula menyusun barang untuk persekolahan esok.

Sewaktu Taufan nak menaiki tangga, Taufan sedar akan abangnya ada di belakangnya. Halilintar dengan pelahanannya memeluk dia dari belakang lalu berkata,

"Taufan. Jangan tipu ya? Nanti parah jadinya."

Ini berlaku seketika dan apabila telah selesai, Taufan hanya diam lalu pergi ke tingkat dua meninggalkan abang yang terluka.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari berikunya, waktu si abang tengah menghantar adiknya ke sekolah. Selalunya mereka ada sahaja nak diceritakan terutama dari si kecil tetapi kini telah menjadi sepi.

Si abang masih lagi memikir macam mana nak selesaikan masalahnya sampai tidak dapat tidur lena pun semalam. Manakala, si adik masih lagi menahan sakitnya. Pembulian semalam telah meninggalkan kesan yang amat menyakitkan. Hanya pergerakan sedikit pun dah sakit.

Akhirnya sampainya mereka ke sekolah si adik. Taufan mula rasa cemas. Apakah hari itu dia kena buli lagi? Itulah dia fikirkan.

Taufan melepaskan cengkaman tanganya dari si abang lalu masuk. Tetapi terhenti apabila si abang memeluknya dari depan tiba-tiba, membuatkan luka di perutnya menjerit kesakitan.

Halilintar memeluk adiknya berharap adiknya sedar akan adanya dia untuk adiknya. Dia pun tak perasan adiknya menepuk-nepuk tangannya di belakangnya ingin sangat nak dilepaskan.

Halilintar sedar lalu dilepaskannya dengan cepat. Dia tidak faham mengapa Taufan nak dilepaskan begitu sahaja sehingga dia nampak sakitnya Taufan di perutnya. Hanya dari melihat macam mana Taufan menahan sakitnya, Halilintar sedar bahawa adik satu-satunya dah kena buli.

"Taufan! Apa dah jadi kat kau?! Siapa yang buli kau?!" Risau Halilintar.

"Tiada siapa! Taufan mana ada kena buli!" Enggan Taufan meluahkan kebenaran.

"Jangan nak tipu! Habis tu kenapa perut kau sakit?!"

"Taufan kata tiada siapa! Tinggalkan Taufan! Abang bukannya sayang Taufan! Abang tak pernah tepati janji abang!" Tangis Taufan yang kini dia telah berlari masuk ke sekolah.

Halilintar yang melihatnya hanya syok, hancur berkecai sudah hatinya waktu itu. Dia ingin nak menangis, menangis sepuas-puasnya tanpa menghiraukan orang yang menatapnya.

"Hali? Kenapa ni?" Tanya seorang yang bersuara merdu manis sekali.

"Huh? Yaya." Sebut Halilintar setelah mengetahui siapakah orang itu.

"Kenapa ni Hali?" Tanya Yaya sekali lagi.

"Yaya. Apa kau cakap memang betul! Taufan mula jauhi dari ku! Dan sekarang dia kena buli!"

"Nah. Kan dah ku kata. Apa harus kau buat?"

"Aku tak tau. Tapi aku nak tau siapa yang buli Taufan! Tak sangka ada pelajar sanggup membuli budak darjah satu! Tunggu. Buat apa kau kat sini?"

"Aku di sini sebab attachment ku bermula hari ini. Aku akan jadi cikgu sementara."

"Cikgu untuk darjah apa?" Tanya Halilintar seperti dia mempunyai sebuah idea.

"Cikgu untuk darjah 1 dan 2. Kenapa?" Jawap Yaya tak faham.

"Kau boleh lihatkan Taufan dan cari siapakah pembuli itu?"

"Tapi kau takkan sakiti mereka, bukan? Mereka hanya budak."

"Ye itu aku tau. Apa pun aku nak tau jugak! Bolehkan kau tolong aku?"

"Semuanya agar kau dan adik mu bersatu." Terima Yaya lalu memasuki sekolah.

"Berani mereka nak buli adik ku!" Bisik Halilintar marah serta determine dalam hatinya. Dengan itu, dia pergi dari situ berharap Yaya dapat mencari siapakah si pembuli itu.

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah.

Waktu rehat sekali lagi, di tempat yang sama, ada sahaja mereka iaitu Taufan, Blaze dan Ice kena kacau. Tiga budak pembuli itu datang lagi. Apalah lagi mereka nak buat?

"Apa khabar?" Ucap ketua pembuli itu buatkan tiga budak kecil terperanjat takut.

"Alamak." Takut mereka.

"Hey, Taufan. Kami nak gula-gula. Berikan kepada kami. Kami tau yang kau tu ada gula-gula." Sambung ketua itu.

"Tapi itu Taufan punya." Kata Taufan tak mahu.

"Ish! Melawan ya? Nak kami belasah kau lagi!"

"Huh?!"

"Taufan berikan saja." Arah Ice yang ingin menolong Taufan dari kena belasah walaupun itu hanya 50% harapan.

Taufan pun mendengar kata sepupunya lalu berikan gula-gula itu. Tetapi masalahnya dia hanya mempunyai sebiji gula-gula, tidak cukup untuk tiga budak pembuli itu.

"Hah?! Sebiji je! Kau ni nak kena ni!" Marah ketua itu lalu ketiga pembuli itu mengelilingi Taufan dan belasah dia.

"Huwaaa! Arrggghh!" Jerit Taufan.

"Taufan!" Tangis si kembar dua. Rupanya mereka semua tidak sedar bahawa ada seorang mengintip mereka iaitu Yaya. Yaya yang telah menyaksikan syok atas apa pembuli itu buat kepada Taufan. Mereka belasah Taufan dengan teruk hampir tak sampai hati dia nak melihat. Pembulian itu sungguh kejam.

"Jangan sakitkan dia! Tolonglah!" Rayu Ice.

"Kalau tak. Kami akan bagitau cikgu!" Marah Blaze.

"Nak beritau ya? Ingat kalau kami tau yang kamu bagitau. Kamu akan terima balasan yang sama seperti budak mentah ni. Ingat tu!" Ugut salah satu pembuli itu.

"Hpm! Buat apa lagi jom kita pergi. Tak ada gunanya dah nak di sini. Menyampah betul!" Arah si ketua lalu mereka pun pergi.

"Aku...aku harus telefon Hali!" Kata Yaya yang sudah mendail numbor kawannya.

"Helo? Yaya? Macam mana? Jumpa tak?" Tanya si panggilan sebelah.

"Hali! Aku...aku dah jumpa siapa pembuli itu! Mereka adalah tiga budak lelaki darjah enam. Mereka...mereka belasah Taufan dengan sangat kejam! Aku kesiankan Taufan! Dia masani terlantai di lantai dan dia bersama Blaze dan Ice." Jawap Yaya dengan sungguh terperinci.

"Apa?! Budak darjah enam! Tak guna mereka! Kenapa Blaze dan Ice tak buat apa-apa?"

"Sebab mereka kena ugut juga."

"Ish! Sial betul! Yaya. Kau pergi ke Taufan dan bawa dia ke hospital. Harap sekolah boleh berkerjasama. Jangan risau tentang pembuli itu. Aku pasti mereka akan terima balasannya nanti."

"Baiklah." Dengan itu, mereka berdua terus letak.

"Taufan! Kau perlu bawa ke hospital sekarang jugak!" Cakap Yaya setelah dia sampai kepada Taufan.

"Huh?! Akak Yaya?!"

.

.

.

.

Di hospital.

Sebuah tapak bunyi kaki telah memenuhi suasana di bilik kecemasan. Si abang dengan risaunya berlari ke sana sini mencari bilik di mana si adik tengah dirawat. Ini kali kedua adiknya berada di bilik kecemasan dan ini waktu yang paling mengerunkan untuk si abang.

Dia masih lagi mencari, cemas sehingga tersesat jalan. Akhirnya dia sampai juga bilik adiknya dan apabila dia nak masuk dia mendengar suara tangisan si adik yang membuatkan Halilintar terhenti seketika.

"Akak tak bagitau abang Hali kan?!" Tanya Taufan dengan risaunya. Tetapi Yaya tidak kata apa-apa pun.

"Akak Yaya! Betulkan akak tak bagitau abang Hali?! Betulkan?!" Sambung Taufan nak sangat perempuan itu berkata.

"Akak?! Tolonglah!"

"Maafkan akak, Taufan."

"Tak...tak mungkin!" Syok Taufan. Dia tak percaya bahawa abangnya dah tahu semua ini. Dia tak tahu macam mana nak menghadap ke abangnya nanti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar yang sudah masuk setelah mendengar semua ini, membuatkan adiknya terkejut dengan keberadaan abangnya.

"Taufan, kenapa? Kenapa sanggup tak bagitau abang? Kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar lagi yang sudah berair matanya.

"Abang! Taufan...Taufan terpaksa!" Jawap Taufan.

"Kenapa?!"

"Sebab Taufan tak nak lagi bebankan abang! Taufan tak mau! Abang dah bersusah payah nak besarkan Taufan! Taufan hanya susahkan abang! Taufan hanya beban untuk abang!" Sambung Taufan.

"Taufan. Betapa susahnya abang menjaga Taufan. Taufan tak pernah jadi beban."

"Tapi! Taufan hanya buat ini untuk abang! Taufan terpaksa lukakan abang agar abang tak boleh tau! Kalau abang tau yang Taufan kena buli, abang akan rasa beban!"

"Taufan...Taufan tak perlu buat macam tu."

"Taufan cuma nak berdikari! Taufan nak mengatasi masalah ini seorang diri!"

"Taufan! Kau masih kecil lagi nak buat macam tu! Masalah buli ini masalah yang tak boleh selesai macam tu sahaja! Abang masih lagi dalam jagaan adik."

"Tapi Taufan taknak susahkan abang! Taufan tak nak!" Degil Taufan yang kini menangis dengan derasnya.

"Sudah Taufan! Sudah! Ingat Taufan! Kerana abang sangat menyayangi Taufan. Abang tetap akan jaga Taufan sampai bila-bila! Walaupun Taufan dah besar sekali pun. Taufan tetap akan jadi adik kecil ku!" Jerit Halilintar yang kini memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

"Huwaaa! Abang!" Taufan pun melepaskan semua perasaannya di dalam pelukkan abangnya.

Disebabkan diri Taufan yang sangat menyayangi abangnya, dia sanggup buat demikian. Dia tidak sedar sebenarnya hingga kini yang walaupun abangnya selalu merungut akan hidup ini dia tidak pernah rasa beban pun kepada adiknya. Dia sudah tersalah faham.

Manakala, disebabkan Halilintar tidak pernah melihatkan senyumannya lagi dia telah membuatkan adiknya berpikir sedemikian. Dia sedar semua punca ini berlaku sebab dia. Tetapi dia rasa lega kerana dia sudah dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Cuma masalah ini lagi tinggal iaitu pembulian.

Selepas semua itu, si adik-beradik pun pulang ke rumah setelah si adik sudah kena rawat. Si abang tengah membawa adiknya dengan keadaan yang tertidur.

Saat mereka sampai ke rumah, si abang pun membaring adiknya ke katil dan apabila dia nak keluar, adiknya tiba-tiba mengigau membuatkan Halilintar menoleh.

"Abang...Taufan sayang abang."

"Hmm...Abang pun sayangkan Taufan. Selamat malam Taufan, adikku."

.

.

.

.

"Apalah nak jadi kamu bertiga ni?" Desah guru besar sekolah itu kepada tiga budak murid darjah enam.

Chapter ini beralih ke bilik pejabat guru besar sekolah. Semua ibu bapa, penjaga iaitu si abang, cikgu serta murid yang terlibat telah berkumpul di bilik ini.

"Kamu sepatutnya sebagai contoh untuk adik-adik di sekolah ni. Bukannya nak membuli mereka." Sambung dia lagi. Dia tidak suka akan masalah ini kerana hampir setiap tahun sekolah itu mempunyai masalah yang sama.

Semua di bilik hanya mendiamkan diri sahaja. Tiga budak darjah enam itu hanya tunduk malu akan kesalahan mereka.

"Sekarang hukumannya..." Kata guru besar itu, membuatkan murid itu cemas ketakutan.

"Maafkan kami cikgu! Kami salah! Kami tak kan buat lagi. Kami janji!" Rayu budak-budak itu.

"Ini masalah besar untuk sekolah kita. Kita harus cari penyelesaian."

"Tolonglah! Jangan! Maafkan kami cikgu!"

"Hmm... Hukuman tetap hukuman. Tetapi mungkin hukuman itu dapat diringankan."

"Terima kasih cikgu."

"Kalau murid yang kamu buli itu memaafkan kamu." Ujar guru besar lalu menunjuk kepada si mangsa pembuli iaitu Taufan yang kini menyembunyikan diri di belakang abangnya dengan ketakutan.

Tiga murid itu memandang ke Taufan lalu si abang yang telah memandang tajam ke arah mereka. Mereka tertelan air liur mereka.

"Umm...Maafkan kami Taufan." Maaf lelaki yang pernah menjadi ketua pembuli.

"Haah. Kami nak minta maaf. Kami salah." Ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

"Tapi kenapa kamu nak buli dia?" Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Rupanya Ice iaitu salah satu juga mangsa kena panggil yang menanya soalan itu.

"Sebab dia tak ada ibu bapa. Tapi tak sangka dia punya abang yang sangat mengerikan." Jawap murid ketiga.

"Kalau dah tahu yang abang ini mengerikan. Jangan nak buli lagi. Bukan kepada Taufan sahaja kepada murid lain jugak. Faham tak? Nanti tak salah-salahnya nak kena buang dari sekolah. " Nasihat Halilintar dengan nada yang seram membuatkan ketiga murid itu terus angguk faham.

"Taufan. Maafkan kami ya?" Maaf lagi si bekas ketua sambil mendekati Taufan. Taufan pun dengan pelahan keluar dari tempat sembunyinya. Sekarang mereka saling menatap.

Tiba-tiba, Taufan mengeluarkan tanganya dari pocketnya dan munculnya tiga biji gula-gula.

"Masa tu Taufan hanya ada sebiji gula-gula. Ni ada tiga, ambiklah. Umm... Taufan maafkan." Senyum Taufan kepada mereka.

Budak-budak itu terkelu lidahnya untuk berkata hanya senyum gembira, lalu mereka terus memeluk Taufan. Tetapi hanya sementara saat Taufan meringis kesakitan kerana lukanya belum lagi sembuh.

Taufan pun tak dapat menahan rasa gembiranya. Dia menoleh kepada Halilintar dengan senyuman yang paling besar dia pernah buat menandakan syukur akan berakhir sudah semua ini.

Halilintar pun tak ada bezanya menoleh kepada adiknya dan dengan sekian lama dia tersenyum buat kali pertama. Taufan tersenyum kegembiraan akan mulanya perubahan abangnya.

 **~TBC**

* * *

 **Alhamdulilah. Akhirnya dah siap juga! Horray! Terima kasih semua sebab singgah baca cerita ni. Maaf panjang sangat untuk chapter ni dan harap faham. Author sedar akan ada byk the word tiba-tiba kini, setelah, bahawa, lalu etc. Entah author selalu buat mcm tu. Apa boleh buat author belum handal sgt buat cerita. Idea jua hebat tapi nak jelaskan pun hancur. Takpa nanti author akan cuba tapi tak janji ye. Hehehe ^^**

 **Satu lagi pekara nampaknya author buat Taufan lebih matang dari umurnya. Hehehe ^^"**

 **Juga, author nak minta maaf. Bulan November atau December akan author update lagi cerita ni. Author tak dpt update cerita ku yg lain jugak. Author kan nak exam ni. Exam tingkatan enam. Maaf utk sekali lagi.**

 **Nampaknya ini saja nak author kata. Hehehe panjang sgt. Terima kasih sekali lagi. Dan jgn lupa REVIEW! FOLLOW dan FAVOURITE pun boleh jugak! Aku happy sgt kalau kamu buat mcm tu.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **PS: Selamat Hari Raya AidilAdha semua!**

 **Sekian dari,**

 **~Author AnginTaufan**


End file.
